Love Is All You Need? (2016)
This article is about the 2016 feature film. For the 2011 short, see Love Is All You Need? (2011). '' ''Love Is All You Need? is a 2016 film created by Genius Produced. The film is currently in development, being led by director Kim Rocco Shields. Synopsis Like its original short, "Love Is All You Need?" turns the table on society, showing an imaginary world where being " " is normal and being " " is taboo. A world where you are only allowed to love through . A world where, instead of gays being the victim of homo-phobic bullying, straight people are the victims of hetero-phobic bullying. http://www.gaystarnews.com/article/world-where-being-gay-normal-and-straights-face-phobia280513 The film's full story is not officially known, but many hints have been given regarding the main idea of the film. It is known that the film will account several stories from multiple points of view. It will show different stories including victims of different age groups and demographics. The most popular of these storylines is one that features the life of Jude Klien, the star quarterback of the Sparta University american football team. After celebrating a recent win, Jude meets sports journalist Ryan Morris, and the two quickly form a romantic bond. They try to hide their relationship from the rest of the world, but the cold and cruel local priest Rachel Duncan discovers this secret affair, inspiring her to fervently organize a hateful campaign against the local "hetero”.http://www.loveisallyouneedthemovie.com/thefeature.php Ashley's story will be mentioned in the film as perhaps a news headline for her suicide at the end of the short, but it is unsure whether or not Lexi DiBenedetto will return to the cast, as Ashley died at the end of the short. If she does, she will be representing a different character.http://www.imdb.com/title/tt2259122/fullcredits?ref_=tt_ov_st_sm Plot TBA Development A second part of the original 2011 Love Is All You Need? film was announced shortly after completion of the first part of the film, and was announced to be feature length. The film had gone through pre-production for three years, with only a few cast members and part of the storyline being announced at this time. On May 11, 2016, the feature film was confirmed. A donation program, active from May 13 until July 2, was made with a goal of 250,000 dollars to be raised. A promotional video relating to the announcement was also created on May 12 that talked more about the original short, as well as announcing the "multiple stories from multiple point of views" storyline. No teaser or trailer has been released yet, however.https://www.indiegogo.com/projects/love-is-all-you-need--2. The film was original announced for a release date on July 17, 2016; however, it is has since been delayed to TBA 2016. https://pro-labs.imdb.com/title/tt2259122?ref_=cons_tt_indev_addlinfo. The film is currently in production. Cast & Characters Because the film is still in production, changes to this section are bound to happen. Main Characters *Camilla Belle as Jude Klein, currently the main of the film *Kellan Lutz as Ryan Morris, Jude's secret crush *Sheri Levy as Karen, one of Emily's two moms *Rachel Duncan, actor unknown, assumed to be the main of the film Other Confirmed Characters Trivia *This film will take place shortly after the events of the original short as proven by Karen's return to the cast Videos Promotional Video A promotion video was released on May 12, 2014, being the first released video relating to the feature film. This video covers multiple topics. It starts by showing articles relating to deadly school bullying over homosexuality. It then shows Kim Rocco Shields talking about the original short, including what it is about and the popularity and positive feedback it gain. Because of the popularity and feedback, Shields says that she decided to make a feature film sequel of it. Shields then talks about the main idea and plot of the film and how it will account several stories from multiple points of view. The last topic told by Shields is why the film is being made and introducing the donation program and how important it is to donate. The video ends by showing a few clips from the original short and Shields saying to "Join the Love Is All You Need? family and show the world that Love Is All You Need." Setting Differences From Real World The world showed in the Love Is All You Need? series is similar to the way the real world works. However, other than having the terms "gay" and "straight" switched, there are also some other noticeable differences from the imaginary world when compared to the real world. It is said in the promotional video that the film will explore this fictional world deeper, so more differences and similarities may be found in the future. See also *Development history of Love Is All You Need? *List of characters in Love Is All You Need? (2014) *World of Love Is All You Need? *Videos of the Love Is All You Need? Series *Love Is All You Need? (2011) External links *Love Is All You Need? (2014) on imdb.com *Love Is All You Need? (2014) on loveisallyouneedthemovie.com *Love Is All You Need? (2014) Donation Page *Love Is All You Need? Official Facebook Page *WingSpan Pictures Official Website Category:Films Category:Love Is All You Need? (2014)